The Final Twilight
by emo-wren
Summary: What if the twilight threat came to Hyrule before Link was an adult? My first fanfic, please be gentle.
1. The Morning Of

Disclaimer: No, I do not own The Legend of Zelda series, even though I'm so awesome that I could.

**The Final Twilight**

Chapter 1- The Morning

"_Hey…listen_…….**HEY!!!!**"

"AAaahhhhhh!"

Link toppled out of his bed and landed with a THUD! facedown on the floor.

"…!"

"What?" said Navi.

"…….!!!"

"What!?"

"…..cough I said, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" screamed Link at the top of his lungs. He jumped up and tried miserably to catch the little ball of light fluttering around his head.

"It's time to wake up! Get up, get up, get up!!!" yelled Navi as she bounced off the walls.

Giving up, he decided to get dressed for whatever Navi had woken him up for.

"What's so important that you have to wake me up at……5:00 a.m.??!! Are you crazy? How am I supposed to keep up my energy when you wake me up so darn early in the morning?"

"What are you talking about, you never sleep," whispered Navi.

"Huh?" said Link as he threw his tunic on.

Navi turned bright red as she said, "Oh nothing, nothing, nothing…coughinsomniaccough"

"Good. So would you please tell me why we're getting up so early?"

"Early? This is hardly early, I mean when you think about it the sun's almost up and everyone else is outside and up and…"

"Navi!"

"Oh, right, of course. Today's the day you get knighted by Princess Zelda! Don't tell me you've forgotten."

Link's ears turned pink when he realized he had forgotten.

"Um…of course not! I remembered! I was just testing you."

"Riiiiggghhhttt, well Saria said she wanted to see you before you left. She's waiting for you at her house.

"Hold on, let me take inventory…sword, check…shield, check…slingshot…"

"Do you have to do this every time we go somewhere?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do…check."

"Fine, just hurry up, Saria and Princess Zelda are waiting."

"…and goron's bracelet, check. I gotta be strong for the ladies," Link said as he flexed in front of his mirror.

"Yeah whatever, let's go!" said Navi as she flew outside and down towards Saria's house.

"**Navi wai**-…huh. Oh well, might as well get this day started," said Link, and he stepped outside into the dreamy atmosphere of the Kokiri Forest."


	2. The Attack

Chapter 2- The Attack

It was his hometown; he had lived there for most of his life, but today something was different. Something that he couldn't put his finger on…but it would have to wait. He had to go talk to Saria. Link ran around the steep hill that separated his house from Saria's but when he got to the other side, he wasn't ready for what he was about to see. An eerie black and white portal appeared in the sky above where Saria was standing. Link was rooted to the spot as three disturbing creatures came out of the portal and surrounded Saria. They went to grab her, but Link snapped out of his shock, and charged them.

"Saria! Saria run, get out of here!"

Link ran, sword drawn, and leaped into the air. He thrust his sword into the nearest creature, and it let out a horrible scream. He pulled the sword down and the beast fell. The other two now turned their attention to Link. He pulled out his slingshot, took aim, and fired, but it had no effect. One of the beasts charged Link and threw him into the side of the hill. It then pinned him there so he was unable to move. Unable to move anything but his left hand however. He raised his hand and thrust his sword into the creature, which fell down dead. Saria still hadn't moved from her spot and her wide fearful eyes told Link that she wasn't going to move.

"Darn it Saria," said Link and he ran and dived underneath the last creature to get between it and Saria.

"Link…I…what is…how…" was all Saria could say as she gaped at the monster.

The beast let out a terrible howl, and Link and Saria watched in horror as the two felled creatures slowly got up and took there places next o the other one.

"Don't these guys die?" said Link, and he charged the monsters again, but this time, they knew his strategy.

One of them ran behind where Link was going to land, and the others ran took places far enough away where he could not get them, but they could get him in the second it took to balance himself.

"Oh shi-" but before Link could finish, the monster behind him charged him and head butted him in the small of the back.

"AAAaahhhhhh!"

Link rolled on the ground, tumbling violently over himself, when one of the other monsters grabbed him, lifted him up, and then threw him back onto the ground. Link hit his head, hard, and was struggling to stay conscious. He saw the three creatures turn their backs onto him, and they walked toward Saria.

"Saria…..run….." Link managed to gasp, but to no avail. The creatures grabbed her, and just as quickly as they had come they were gone back out of the portal they came from.

"Saria's gone…" was the last thing Link said before he blacked out.


	3. Where Is Everyone?

Chapter 3- Where is everyone?

"Wha-what happened?"

Link slowly raised his head up to look for Saria. He let out a yell as he rolled over onto his back. He lied there, panting for a couple minutes, and then tried to get up. He managed to get to his feet before he heard a bone-shattering CRACK! and fell to the ground again.

"AAAaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!"

His legs had given way beneath him; they were broken. He reached slowly into his tunic and conjured a bottle full of some red liquid.

"Heh…good thing I have this life potion."

He pulled the cork out with his teeth and slowly emptied the contents of the bottle, making sure to drink every last drop. He immediately began to feel the effects of the drink, and was back on his feet once more.

---------------------------------

Link sprinted back and forth from house to house. He had to find someone; get some help. But it seemed as though everyone in the Kokiri Forest had disappeared.

"HELLO?! I NEED SOME HELP! ANYONE? IS ANYONE THERE?!?"

Link ran all around the forest, but everyone had disappeared.

"Where could they have gone? They can't leave the forest!" Link panted as he double-checked all of the houses.

He even went to the Lost Woods to Saria's favorite spot hoping to find her there and learn that this was all a bad dream. But she wasn't there. In fact, all of the Lost Woods seemed dark and sinister without Saria's music resonating throughout it. Even the Skull Kids were gone. Link ventured back to the forest, and sat down and decided what to do next. Then all of a sudden, something began to nag at him from the back of his mind.

"It's quiet," thought Link, "_really_ quiet. There's something…missing. What is it?"

"Hey Navi," said Link aloud, "why's it so quiet? I mean usually you're talking or…Navi? Navi?"

Link looked all around him, above and below, but Navi was nowhere to be found.

"Naaavvviiiii!!!"

Link pounded the ground in anger and frustration. Even though Navi was extremely annoying, she was his friend, and always knew what to do at a time like this. But she was gone; probably to the same place the creatures took Saria. And to think only a minute ago she was reminding him of Princess…

"Zelda! I've got to find Zelda!"

Link ran toward the exit and came out at Hyrule field, and for the second time that day he was thunderstruck at what he saw.


	4. Princess Zelda

Chapter 4- Princess Zelda

The sun was rising into the sky and the birds were singing joyfully. Hyrule field was quiet and tranquil; not many creatures were stirring this early. But this was not what Link was gazing at. His wide eyes were fixated onto Hyrule Castle, which was engulfed in flames.

--------------------------------

Even though the trip took a couple minutes, it seemed an eternity before Link reached the drawbridge. He was lucky, the drawbridge was still open.

"Wait, why would the drawbridge be open in the midst of a crisis like this," thought Link.

But he shook it off. He had more important things to worry about. He ran inside to the marketplace and wasn't at all surprised to see it empty at this time of day. The villagers were all probably still asleep, he thought. He continued on through the marketplace and towards Hyrule Castle. He dashed through the main gate and up to the castle. He still couldn't believe it, Hyrule Castle was on fire! And Princess Zelda could be in…no, he couldn't think of that. She was fine, and he was going to find her to figure out this horrible mess.

The flames were too intense for Link to get to close, but luckily he brought his Goron tunic. He put it on, and dove through the flames. Since the main door was closed, he went in the same way he went every time; the secret entrance on the side of the building. There were no guards inside, and but at least the fire hadn't spread to where he was. That meant there was hope for the people inside.

He made his way to the courtyard, and standing there in the middle was Princess Zelda. She was cowering behind a shield used by the royal guard as one of the monsters from the forest attacked her.

"Great. At least there's only one of them," Link said as he unsheathed he sword. "Ok, here I GO!!" he yelled as he charged the creature.

The creature turned and looked blankly, then swept Link aside with one hand. Link hit the wall, hard. That wasn't going to stop him though. He got up and charged it once more. This time, he struck a hit. The creature gave an ear-splitting shriek and fell, but it did not get up again. Link panted and put his sword away, then walked over to Zelda.

"Zelda, what's going on? What was that? Where is everyone? Why is the castle on fire?!?"

"I…I…well, the fire won't reach us here; I'll explain that later, but first I better start with the beginning…"

A/N: Ooooo! What's going to happen next? That's all you're getting for now, but where are these creatures coming from? Where's everyone else? Will I be able to think of a good enough answer in my next chapter? Stay tuned. Thanks for the reviews, I think it's going good so far. And I might be stealing your cliffhanger endings t3hc00ki3m0nst3r…just kidding, I love you.


End file.
